


"Garters and Lace"

by BCharmer



Series: Guns and Garters [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCharmer/pseuds/BCharmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wanted sexytimes with Regina in a garter and stockings.  Yep, that's all there is to this one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Garters and Lace"

**Author's Note:**

> h/t to Helena Solo (@solosolooo) on twitter for the name for the series "Guns and Garters"

“Garters and Lace” (Sequel to “The Gun Show)

 

Emma sluggishly walked up the drive to the mansion. Her body was exhausted after having worked for nearly three days straight with only the briefest of catnaps in one of the cells before she was called out again to aid the residents of Storybrooke as they tried to force life to return to normal after the snowstorm that had buried the town under two feet of snow. 

How and why anyone would venture out into the inclement weather and snow drifts was beyond Emma, but between the Lost Boys getting up to mischief and other residents having one emergency or another, Emma felt like she had been on duty for a solid week.

She had been “this close” to hugging the small space heater to her chest in an effort to thaw out her body when David strode into the station, looking refreshed after a good night’s sleep at in his own bed, a hot meal and, thankfully for Emma, carrying a thermos of fresh, hot coffee. She’d used the last of the grounds at the station a few hours before and was feeling utterly deprived. She set the heater back on the floor and reached for the thermos. “Gimme.” 

She gulped at the hot dark liquid, desperate for something to warm her bones as she briefed him and turned the shift over to him. “I’ll be back in four hours.”  
“Emma, take the night,” he argued. “You’ve been on for close to seventy-two hours without a break. You won’t be good to anyone if you don’t get some sleep.”

She pulled her beanie on and slipped her hands into her gloves. “Four hours.” Emma had left then and prayed the bug would start after sitting for three days. The engine choked and coughed but finally roared to life. Eyes closed, she laid her head on the steering wheel, her hand sliding over the dash, “Good girl,” she said yawning as she waited a few minutes to let her beloved car warm up.

A moment later Emma’s head jerked when a horn blared much too close to the bug. With a start, she realized that she had dozed off, her head a dead weight that had slipped against the steering wheel and pressed against her own car horn. She blinked her eyes several times and slapped her cheeks. “Gotta get home in one piece. Wake up,” she pep talked herself. Home. Home was Henry. And Regina. 

Not that they were Emma and Regina. Or maybe they were. She didn’t know because she’d been so busy working that they had only exchanged the briefest of text messages and none of them had alluded to the night they’d spent together. 

A night that ended before the sunrise, when Leroy called, alerting her to a break-in at the drugstore. She’d wanted to deputize him over the phone and ask him to handle it since he was already (still?) out, but Regina sleepily reminded her of her duty to the town.

Pulling herself from Regina’s bed had nearly proven impossible as she was loath to risk severing their new connection. It had been unexpected; but after one night, one night of tangled limbs, fevered kisses, moans quieted against skin, and Emma’s tank top between them until it was ripped off and flung across the room and she knew it wouldn’t be enough. At least not for her. She wasn’t certain what she would do if the night they’d shared was all Regina needed to scratch her itch.

“Go, Sheriff. Your town needs you,” Regina whispered, her voice a sleepy rasp that pulled Emma from reverie, her hand patting Emma’s forearm.

So Emma went. Reluctantly and only after she reached out to brush the hair from Regina’s forehead and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. She hadn’t gotten two steps from the bed before she turned back and kissed Regina soundly on the mouth, her tongue teasing the mayor’s bottom lip. It was a kiss that whispered both good morning and good-bye within the space of a minute.

“You and the kid stay inside where it’s safe and warm, okay.” she had half-requested, half-ordered. That had been close to sixty-five hours ago and as much as she thought of Regina on the short drive home, she was so exhausted, all she wanted was to fall face first into her bed.

The porch light was on and she could see at least one interior light shining from within. She slipped into the mansion as quietly as she could, sitting on the bottom step to take off her boots.

“Welcome home, Sheriff.”

Emma smiled and looked up just as she heard the tell-tale click clack of Regina’s heels on the tile. “Why are you…” she trailed off as she took in the height of the heels. Those were most definitely not Regina’s normal heels. In fact, Emma knew that there was a very special name for heels that damn high that started with fuck and ended with me.

She swallowed so hard it was audible. “Regina?” she asked as her gaze swept up calves covered in sheer black stockings that ended high on Regina’s thighs, then continued its slow journey north. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth when she saw the black garter, trimmed in red lace that disappeared beneath a blood red silk robe. That the robe was open just enough to see the hint of the swell of Regina’s breasts was like the icing on a delicious, decadent dessert.

Regina pushed off from the doorway and stalked, that was the only word for it when Emma felt like she was prey caught in the crosshairs of seductive brown eyes, stalked toward the staircase.

“Are you hungry, Sheriff?” Regina asked as she knelt in front of Emma and began to work the laces free on her boot. “I saved a plate for you. I can warm it up while you take a shower.”

Emma could only watch dumbfounded as Regina pulled the boot free and set it with its mate at the base of the stairs.

“Ms. Swan?” Brown eyes sparkled playfully even as they studied her. 

It was a dream, a fantasy. It had to be. Emma Swan did not get this lucky.

Still, she leaned forward, her hand slipping into dark brown hair, cupping the back of Regina’s neck and pulling her forward for a gentle kiss, a sigh escaping when warm hands framed her face. 

“It’s late, I figured you and Henry would both be in bed.” Emma said quietly when they broke apart after a long moment. 

“Henry is at your parents’ house tonight.” Regina answered as she stood, planting one high heel between Emma’s legs, the toe nearly touching the inseam of her jeans.

Emma groaned as strong hands tangled in her hair. “I’m supposed to be back at the station in four hours and the things I want to do with you are going to take much, much longer than that.”

“You aren’t going back until sunrise, Sheriff.” Regina bent and whispered near Emma’s ear, her hand grabbing both ends of the scarf draped around Emma’s neck. She made quick work of knotting it and gave it a playful yank to get Emma to her feet. 

Emma’s eyes were drawn to Regina’s mouth as she said, “So you can get some sleep now, or you can sleep later. Either way, I’m not letting you leave my bed again while it’s still dark.” Regina moved up a step and yanked playfully again on the Emma’s scarf. “Coming, Sheriff?”

In a flash she was on the same step and had Regina backed up against the wall, her fingertips tracing the edge of Regina’s stocking. “Do you have any idea how hot you look in what you’re wearing?” Green eyes darkened with desire. “I was exhausted when I walked in here and now all I want to do is spend every moment until the sun rises fucking you until your voice is gone from screaming my name.”

Regina’s chuckle reverberated through Emma’s chest where their bodies were pressed together. ““Are you certain you have enough energy to act out the lascivious thoughts I can see in those lovely green eyes of yours? I think perhaps you should sleep first if you’re going to back up that boast.”

“Trust me. Seeing you like this…” she dipped her head and trailed hot kisses down Regina’s throat. “It was like getting shocked by a live wire. I’m in no danger of falling asleep.”

“You are also in no danger of being naked in my bed until you shower, Sheriff.” 

She skimmed her hand over Regina’s calf and lifted her stocking covered leg until she felt Regina curving her foot over her hip and a heel digging into her ass. “Who needs a bed?” she asked, her voice suddenly full of need as she rocked her hips.

Regina’s gasp in her ear nearly drove her to her knees. She would have sunk to them gratefully if strong hands weren’t fisting her leather jacket.

“You can have me against any surface of your choosing, Ms. Swan, but only after you wash away the smell of the Sheriff’s station.” Regina planted her hands on Emma’s shoulders and pushed just hard enough to separate their bodies. She twisted the ends of the scarf around her hand and ascended the stairs, effectively pulling Emma on a woven leash. 

“Come dear. You can use my shower.”

Emma followed, shedding her jacket and button-down shirt before they even reached the second floor. Nimble fingers unbuttoned skin tight jeans and tugged the zipper down as she crossed the threshold into Regina’s bedroom.

Regina released her hold on one end of the scarf and pulled it free, chuckling when Emma shimmied out of jeans as quickly as she could. “You’re eager. I like that. Now….” her eyes roamed Emma’s body as her bra and boy shorts hit the floor, “make it a quick shower. If you linger, I’ll come join you.” She paused and did a slow turn, lifting the ends of her robe up just enough to show a hint of her ass. “And if I join you, then this outfit will have been completely wasted.”

It was the quickest shower of Emma’s life. It took longer for her to squeeze all of the excess water from her hair than it did for her to get clean. She secured a towel around her waist and picked up the thin white tank top that Regina had obviously set out for her. She slipped it on over her still damp torso, smirking at herself in the mirror as she ran her fingers through wet hair.

“So, you wanted me in a tank...a-gain.” All her bravado disappearing as she stepped from the bathroom into the bedroom and laid eyes on Regina perched on the edge of the chair, her black rimmed glasses in place as she read the book in her hand. “Sexy librarian in a garter and stockings? I thought you liked me now. Why are you trying to kill me?”

Regina set the book aside, uncrossing, then re-crossing her legs. “You see something you like, Sheriff?”

Emma had to clear her throat but she didn’t even pretend that she could drag her eyes away from the material that looked like satin, leading to the metal clip that effectively captured and held the sheer stocking in place. “Very much so.”

Regina slipped the glasses off, setting them on the table as Emma approached the chair. “Or would you rather I leave them on?”

“Off. The only thing you’ll be keeping on is the garter and stockings.” Her hand extended, she pulled Regina to her feet then slowly, deliberately sank to her knees. Green eyes held brown until Emma’s knees touched the carpet.

Emma felt fingers weave into her hair as she nuzzled Regina’s thighs, rubbing her cheek over the place where the stockings ended and soft skin began. She tilted her head back, a smile playing on her lips when she saw brown eyes had fluttered shut at her touch. Emma drew her palms up toned, shapely calves, and lightened her touch further, letting just her fingertips trace long patterns up and down Regina’s thighs.

The fingers in her hair tightened as Emma brought her mouth to play. She licked the skin on either side of each of the front belts. The shift of skin and muscle beneath her tongue made her ache to kiss higher, but she waited, skimming her knuckles up until they were beneath the robe. What she found, or rather what she didn’t, made her groan so loudly she swore it echoed off the walls.

Emma was supplicant, her whisper urgent as she looked up into brown eyes that looked as hazy with lust as she felt, “Open your robe for me.” Her lungs ached from the breath she held while Regina took her teasing, sweet time to unknot the tie and let the robe fall open.

The queen’s name fell from Emma’s lips, her gaze sweeping over every inch of the body before her as it was bared to her. She very nearly sank back on her calves as the robe dropped and all that remained was a garter, stockings, and those god-damned fuck me heels.

“Ms. Swan… are you only prepared to look?” Regina taunted her, though the brunette’s voice had taken on a tremor that Emma recognized as pure need.

Without a word Emma surged to her feet, crushing their mouths together as her hands slid along Regina’s hamstrings until she lifted her lover off the ground. Legs wrapped around her waist and the wet heat that painted her belly drove her legs faster until she was crawling up the mattress and pressing Regina’s back against the headboard.

Heels dug into Emma’s lower back and ass, the towel forced off as their bodies writhed together. “If you don’t put your mouth on me soon,” Regina panted against the mouth she wanted to feel much lower on her body even as Emma’s fingers filled her and found a rhythm that drove the breath from her lungs.

“What? You’ll punish me?” Emma asked as her tongue soothed the spot she’d just nipped on Regina’s lower lip.

“No… you’d enjoy that too much.” 

“So would you.”

Their eyes locked for a long moment before Emma relented and began to make her way down Regina’s body. “Let’s test that theory later.” She made twin stops, her tongue teasing Regina’s nipples to hard points until firm hands were on her shoulders, shoving at her as Regina’s hips rocked up insistently against Emma’s hand.

“Emma…Emma…please…”

Regina’s voice sounded so raw in Emma’s ears, denying her any longer would have bordered on cruel. Stocking covered legs slid over Emma’s shoulders as she moved down the body grinding beneath hers. Fingers pressed deeper then stilled as she lowered her mouth, the tip of her tongue barely making contact as she marked the path her mouth would travel repeatedly and relentlessly until Regina was bucking against her mouth so hard Emma knew her lips would feel bruised the next morning; until nails raked over her shoulders marking her skin; until she had to use her hands and shoulders to keep Regina’s legs spread, her body pinned to the bed just where she wanted her and hovering on the edge of release; until Emma needed to feel Regina’s release as badly as the older woman needed to.

“Regina…” she whispered against flesh pulsing beneath her lips. “Come…”

The hands in her hair clenched and jerked. Emma hissed as Regina called out and her body began to twist and surge; Emma’s mouth and tongue were ruthless, demanding, and repeatedly pulled waves of pleasure from her lover.

It was only a desperately whispered, “Can’t…” that finally forced Emma’s mouth away. She pillowed her cheek against Regina’s thigh, their labored breathing slowing and syncing up after several minutes.

“If I’d known modeling my garter and stockings would have gotten this reaction I might have done it sooner,” Regina said with a chuckle as she raked her fingers through soft blonde hair. “Ms. Swan?” she asked quietly when she didn’t get a response. Her touch gentled as she felt warm, steady breaths against her skin. “Sweet dreams, sheriff.”

 

Fin


End file.
